


The Only Way

by bramblerose4



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan dreams of his Gansey. Ronan X Gansey. Set during "The Dream Thieves." First Raven Cycle story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

He sat in the driver's seat of the Camaro. His back tense, his legs shaking with anticipation, his knuckles tight and white as his hands clenched the steering wheel, heart thundering like he was about to street race. But there was no vibrating rumble of the engine. The Pig was dead. Ronan checked the ignition. No keys. It was not dead, just resting. Waiting.

A burst of intense heat and blinding light blasted off to his right. Ronan shielded his eyes with his arm until they'd adjusted. When they did his ears had as well. Suddenly the crackling of a large fire and drunken roar of cheers danced in the air; Kavinsky's substance party. Ronan didn't know why he was back there until he found the only reason he ever went anywhere. Gansey.

He stood next to Kavinsky, his head bowed low deep in conversation with the piece of shit that made Ronan's heart speed with adrenaline. Ronan couldn't think of a reason for Gansey to talk to Kavinsky other than to shut him up from pissing off Ronan. It was intriguing and disquieting to see Gansey tilt his head back and bark out in laughter along with Kavinsky.

Then, as if sensing his gaze, Gansey turned to look at Ronan through the flames of two burning white Mitsubishis, his smile beckoning Ronan to join the fun. Before he realized he was doing it Ronan was out of the Camaro and striding through two of the fires towards him.

Gansey greeted him with another dazzling smile.

Ronan demanded, "What's going on?"

Kavinsky replied, "Relax, Lover-boy. I'm just having a nice chat with your boyfriend. There's no reason to get jealous."

"Fuck off," Ronan spat rising to Kavinsky's bait like a starved fish.

Kavinsky grinned like a beast. "I'm confused. I thought that was Gansey's job."

Ronan felt anger ripple through him. He moved to punch the bastard in his smug face when he felt Gansey place his hand on Ronan's wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Roe," he warned with a shake of his gorgeous head.

"Yeah Gansey, kept your bitch in check."

Suddenly Gansey's touch left Ronan and Kavinsky received the punch he deserved; delivered by Gansey. Both Kavinsky and Ronan gasped, one in pain with the other in delight.

"Holy shit," Ronan said in utter shock and awe. He didn't think he could ever love Gansey more than he did in that moment. His dangerous boy was in full swing.

"Let's go," Gansey ordered using the voice that demanded to be followed. "I believe we have overstayed our welcome."

Ronan looked over to see the rest of Kavinsky goon squad abandoning their fun in favor of converging on them, faces contorted in pure hatred and rage at the treatment of their leader. Ronan turned back, ready to agree with Gansey, but Gansey was already inside Pig.

Ronan jogged over to the Camaro, yanked the passenger door open, and got in. Gansey was pulling away before Ronan had completely shut the door.

They spun out of the fairground field and Ronan laughed and laughed until his throat was raw.

Ronan only stopped laughing when he looked behind him and saw there were no pinpricks of white headlights; no one was coming after them.

There was no sound but their breathing heavy and the Pig's dying chortles. They stayed that way until they made it back to Monmouth Manufacturing. Gansey turned the engine off but didn't make any move to leave the muscle car, which suited Ronan just fine. He wasn't eager to get out either, afraid it would break the spell of what had happened back on the fairgrounds. He wasn't in a hurry to lose the reappearance of his favorite Gansey so soon.

Without a word Gansey slid between the front seats. Using Ronan's shoulder for leverage, he plopped into the back couch. He motioned to Ronan to join him and after some twisting and a few solid swears Kavinsky would be proud of, Ronan did.

"I don't think I've ever sat back here before," Gansey stated, there was a glint of approval in his eyes as he took in the view.

"I have," Ronan said just to have something to say.

Then Gansey was in his lap kissing him hard, desperate and rutting against him like he was a pig in heat. The irony of his thought didn't escape Ronan, nor did his body's reaction to Gansey's attention.

"Gansey, what are you on? Did Kavinsky slip you some shit?"

"Life," Gansey replied cryptically and then he chuckled at the not so witty comeback.

Fuck, he did. He must have, that was the only reason Ronan could think of to explain Gansey's current state. He promised to think of a creative way to make that asshole pay for this later.

"I've decided I want us to find Glendower. Together. Just you and me. No one else."

Though Ronan was pleased to hear Gansey's words it was then that he realized he was dreaming. There were many things that should have tipped him off to the truth but he had been enjoying himself too much to question it. He wanted this to be real and it burned that it wasn't. This was not his Gansey, but the Gansey his twisted mind wanted him to be. How pathetic and crazy he was.

He'd always considered Gansey family but there was obviously a part of him that held this desire for his friend, but with everything that happened with Kavinsky it seemed like his subconscious had been chewing over the idea and this was the result. Ronan looked at Gansey.

Gansey stared back at him, waiting for his next move. His lips were parted and chest heaved as he panted to catch his breath. Ronan had never seen Gansey like that before. He was completely irresistible.

"Fuck it," he growled and surged forward capturing Gansey's mouth in a hard kiss.

Gansey replied immediately, wrapping his arms around Ronan's neck, pulling him closer than they'd ever been, at least physically. He tasted like alcohol and mint, just like Ronan thought he would, which was probably why he did.

"Ronan," Gansey broke the kiss, his hands traveling down Ronan's waist. "I wanna see you."

Ronan's breath came out in gasps as he unbuckled his belt. Shit, this was really happening. He was really dreaming about fooling around with Gansey. None of his dreams had ever felt this vivid; none of his wet dreams, anyway.

Gansey was kissing him again, any part he could reach. Ronan felt his t-shirt tear away as Gansey tugged on it, eager to touch the exposed skin as it was revealed.

And just like that, in that weird way of dreams, he was shirtless, and so was Gansey; all because Ronan wanted it that way, because dream Gansey wanted it that way.

The leather squeaked as Ronan's sweaty palms clawed at the upholstery, trying to catch purchase so he could anchor himself against the surge of pleasure coursing thru him as Gansey quickened his pace inside him. He winced as his bare back was pinched by the worn leather of Pig's seats.

"Gah. Fuck. Dick-Dick, please," Ronan rambled as Gansey pushed into his backside with vigor. He stared up into the flush face of the blond he adored and held his breath as his ability to do anything but feel and dream overwhelm him.

A low whimpering growl issued from the back of Gansey's throat. Ronan's cock pulsed with the sound and once again he was able to pull air into his lungs. He used the fresh supply of oxygen to whine out Gansey's name as his orgasm built and built nearly driving him mad with need.

Gansey's bangs blew out of his face as he panted heavily until he grew impatient, hastily pulling his hand through his hair, letting the sweat that had gathered on his palms work as a gel that slicked his hair down and out of his eyes.

"Ronan. Roe. Oh god… you feel… too good. Wanna cum so bad. I wanna watch you. Oh Roe, I'm so close."

Goose flesh ran up Ronan's arms and the back of his legs that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with Richard Gansey the Third.

The muscle car bounced and swayed as her driver and passenger switched between making love and fucking like their lives depended on it.

The tension in his whole body was nearing painful, Ronan's climax was building. Just a little longer, he thought looking into Gansey's face, wet with sweat, mouth open as he fought to suck in oxygen, and Ronan just knew he was close his end when he face twisted in the exact way Ronan thought it would when Gansey got off.

Then the car radio sprang to life jarring Ronan awake. Clippings of music still filled the air. The radio turned out to be his cell phone.

"Fuck me," Ronan groaned rolling onto his side, refusing to check the caller ID to see who was calling him. The shitty ringtone told him who it was. He snorted as the cell pinged moments later signaling he had a new voicemail message.

Ronan crossed his arms and snorted again.

He could still feel Gansey's touch and the craving to bring the images in his head to life was unbelievable.A dream, a wild crazy dream. He knew it was a dream, and yet disappointment filled him at the knowledge.

Sucking in air Ronan felt the need to punch something, to burn off the access energy swirling within him. His life was already messed up enough as it was, but it appeared his subconscious wasn't satisfied unless his life was thoroughly fucked up. Having super intense wet dreams about Gansey seemed to be it's newest way to torture him. That was okay, Ronan knew how to deal with his own mind.

There was a soft raven caw as Ronan got to his feet. "Sleep," he commanded, petting the bird feathers when he passed her.

Opening his door he padded barefoot over to the fridge and pulled out the six pack he stored there earlier. Ronan used his foot to slam the door closed, his hands occupied in popping the top off the first can.

Even as he drank the dream slipped away just as all the others did when he no longer had a use for them.


End file.
